Just a Dream
by CupofTeaforAliceandHatter
Summary: Rewritten and reposted 5/6/2012 Yuffentine One-Shot: I used the song 'Just a Dream' by Carrie Underwood. If you have seen the video then you can get a feel what this is about. Mild cursing. Please review it would mean alot to me.


**REWRITE! This was something that popped in my head. So, that you might understand this more, I want to point out that Chaos went back to the planets life-stream after Omega, which means for Vincent Valentine, he is ageing again and able to die. No longer carrying those 'un-forgiven' sins that he thought he needed to atone for, even when those sins should never been his. He allowed himself to move on, admitting his feeling for Yuffie Kisaragi.**

* * *

**Exclaimer: Don't own FF7 nor the song, Just a Dream by Carrie Underwood.**

* * *

**Quote: "Silent words scream the loudest."**

* * *

**Just A Dream**

Yuffie closed her weary eyes, memories entered her mind as she listened to the radio, playing a new song. It's Melody seemed to sing to her shattered heart, while she let silent tears pour from her dull silver eyes. Though all her pain, all she cared about was wanting him back. Yuffie could remember Vincent making her heart stop simply looking at her with those breathtaking ruby-red eyes. She remembered the last conversation that had passed between them, and even now it brought a wistful, bittersweet smile to her sad lips.

_**FLASHBACK STARTS HERE**_

Yuffie sneaked out to the flower garden to see Vincent. They kept quiet because they would be trouble if the Tifa knew, there was an ancient wedding superstition which says that it is bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding ceremony.

"Vinnie, I can't wait till tomorrow...Mrs. Valentine, it has a nice ring to it. Don't you think?... I'm glad my dreams are coming true."

"Yes, and I promise tomorrow every thing will be perfect." I promise to love you forever, princess."

"As will I, my dark knight." Yuffie blushed. Vincent still made her heart feel excited, just like the first time they had shared a kiss. Who would have ever guessed they would have made it this far.

_was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen_

_All dressed in white_

_Going to the church that night_

_She had his box of letters in the passenger seat_

_Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue_

_And when the church doors opened up wide_

_She put her veil down_

_Trying to hide the tears_

_Oh she just couldn't believe it_

_She heard trumpets from the military band_

_And the flowers fell out of her hand_

"Do you have to go?" Yuffie asked.

"Yes, I promise nothing will happen to me."

"How can you be sure?"

"Reeve said he only wanted me to do some surveillance, he wants reinsurance that these individuals don't pose any kind of threat...I'll stay safe. " Vincent pulled Yuffie into a loving hug, while whispering promises to return in no time.

"Please don't make promises you are not able to keep, Vinnie." Vincent placed his human hand on her flat belly, they had found out about 3 days prior, that she was 9 weeks pregnant.

"Please, don't call me...Vinnie." Vincent tilt his head back to meet Yuffie's eyes, but he'd never minded despite his protest against his nickname. "I'll come back to you and our child," Vincent replied to his worried wife. "Besides, my heart was stolen by you, my dear ninja thief." Vincent watched as a faint tinge of pink crept over her cheeks. He reached for her hand and entangled his fingers with hers, feeling her immediate response as she tightened her hand around his. Vincent knew they were seeking assurance from each other's presence, because they simply couldn't do without it.

'Knock! Knock! Knock' came from the front door. Vincent gave Yuffie a kiss before pulling away. "I have to go, but this shouldn't keep me gone for to long. A few weeks at the most...I will come home to you," There was a smile on his lips, but his eyes held the sadness of truth. They both knew there was always a chance a mission wouldn't go as planned. "Call Tifa or Reeve if you need anything...I love you." Just hearing such simple words, Yuffie felt her inside tinged with a sense of intense bliss and sorrow that existed in equal measure.

"I will..." A single tear fell from her eye. "I love you, too!" Little did she know that this would be their last time together. "Keep safe and come home to us." With a nod, he shut the front door one last time.

_Baby why'd you leave me?_

_Why'd you have to go?_

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_

_I can't even breathe_

_It's like I'm looking from a distance_

_Standing in the background_

_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now_

_This can't be happening to me_

_This is just a dream_

Yuffie was standing in front of the kitchen sink, humming while she washed last nights dishes, when a knock came from the front door. Wiping her wet hands on the dish towel, she made her way to see who it could be. Yuffie was so excited since talking to Vincent 4 days ago. He had told her he would be coming home today. When she opened the front door, it was everyone from Advalance.

" Tifa, so glad to see you and everyone else. Please come in and have a seat. How are things with you and Cloud?"

"Things are good but Yuffie... we're here because of an important matter."

"Well, what is it?" Yuffie asked. Noticing that Tifa looked sad and troubled, as if she wished she was anywhere but there.

Tifa took a seat on Clouds lap, who was sitting in the red velvet chair. Yuffie sat in the black fluffy coach with Cid on the other end. Barrett sat in the other matching red chair. Red sat beside the couch.

"So, what is so important? If it's so important then shouldn't we wait for Vinnie to get home. I'm expecting him home some time today."

"Yuffie...that's what I wanted to talk to you about..." Cloud trailed off , while Tifa leaned against him, bursting into tears. Cloud stroked her hair, tears threatening to fall from his own eyes. Red bowed his head, followed by Cait Sith. Barret closed his eyes shedding a few tears and Cid was clutching his fists and Yuffie felt a stab to her heart; she knew this was about Vincent.

"Will someone please tell me, what the hell is going on?"

Cid voice was sympathetic when he began to speak," I'm sorry to tell you this...but...Damn this fucking hard..."

"What Cid is trying to say. Vincent was hurt real bad yesterday,..." Barrett tried to explain but Yuffie interrupted him.

"Oh! Gawd. Where is he? Is he alright? I want to see him, now. Take me to him."

"Sweetie please, calm down." Tifa tried to stop her own tears but failed.

"I don't want to calm down...Where the hell is Vincent? Tell me now this minute."

Cloud expression grimed, " ..Vincent...he didn't make it...even with the help of cure materia and potions, his injuries were beyond healing...I'm sorry Yufs but he's gone."

Yuffie gasped, "No no... Your lying. Your all lying. Don't do this to me guys. I swear to fucking Leviathan , don't fuck with me. Don't fuck around with shit like that. Don't you dare tell me the man I love is dead." Cloud hung in head in shame.

It was a truly pitiful sight, her tears flowed like rivers. "He promised...this can't be happening. This...isn't how my life supposed to go."

"I am sorry Yuffie." The martial Artist words were empty and mournful. Yuffie looked around the room wildly, everyone's eyes on her. She met Cloud's eyes, they held understanding and sympathy. Unable to handle her heartbreak, his eyes dropped mournfully to the floor. Yuffie froze and the room was completely silent for a few seconds. Yuffie broken-down. Tifa got up, pulling her into her arms. Yuffie cried, the tragic news finally sinking in. Her tears were blinding her, as she sobbed heartbreaking into Tifa's shoulder, "It hurts" Yuffie screamed against Tifa's neck. "WHY? WHY DID I LOSE HIM? WHY!" She continued to vent her anger and grief in one word sentences, until her voice was hoarse and rough. Tifa held her, whispering soothing words and rubbing the ninja's back.

"Yuffie, you have to make arrangements for a funeral. Reeve needs to know where you wanted his body buried." Cloud said.

"I...I..I want him buried here." Yuffie demanded, determined to have her wishes filled. She knew that's what Vincent would have wanted, to stay close to his family.

"Okay...I'll go make the phone call." Cloud stood up, pulling his PHS out as he left the room.

She immediately picked up a picture she had of herself and Vincent, sitting on the side-table. Taken at one of the WRO functions the year before. She ran her thumb over Vincent's cheek. It had been one of those rare moments when he was without his red cloak.

"Yuffie, let's get you up stairs, and lie down for awhile...You still need to take care of yourself, as well as your baby." Yuffie nodded, to exhausted to argue.

_The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray_

_Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt_

_Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard_

_Then they handed her a folded up flag_

_And she held on to all she had left of him_

_Oh, and what could have been_

_And then the guns rang one last shot_

_And it felt like a bullet in her heart_

The funeral was heartrending to all who knew Vincent. Everybody gave their condolences to Yuffie. It was so unfair that his life perish in such a tragic way. Vincent was finally getting on with his life, finding a beautiful woman who loved him with all his faults. Starting a new family, who would never see his child born. Yuffie felt all alone, even with all their friends there to help her. With a heavy heart, she watched them lower the black casket that held a one of a kind hero, into the cold unforgiving ground, saying her good-byes to the only man she would ever love.

_Baby why'd you leave me?_

_Why'd you have to go?_

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_

_I can't even breathe_

_It's like I'm looking from a distance_

_Standing in the background_

_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now_

_This can't be happening to me_

_This is just a dream_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Yuffie continued having dreams of her in her wedding dress, walking up the flower garden walk-way. As she gets closer to the end, her dress changes from white to black, holding Cerberus to her chest. At the end, laid Vincent's black coffin. When she reaches out to touch it, she wakens to realize it was a dream but all to soon reality of the situation hits her again.

She awkwardly sat up in the center of the bed, crossing her legs, she tightly wrapped herself in Vincent's wornout red cloak. It still held the faint scent of gunpowder and cinnamon. Her eyes stared blankly ahead of her, rocking her body slowly in place, her left hand placed upon her extending stomach. "Vinnie, you came home but not the way we visioned." She whispered, to an empty bedroom.

_Oh,_

_Baby why'd you leave me?_

_Why'd you have to go?_

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_

_Oh, now I'll never know_

_It's like I'm looking from a distance_

_Standing in the background_

_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now_

_This can't be happening to me_

_This is just a dream_

_Oh, this is just a dream_

_Just a dream_

_Yeah, Yeah_

A whispered, "I'm sorry, Yuffie," faintly carried along the night wind.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this One-shot. Please send me a review. **


End file.
